


A Devil's Threeway

by rjdog115



Category: Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: Demons, Everyone Is Gay, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hell, Incest, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Art, Parent/Child Incest, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjdog115/pseuds/rjdog115
Summary: After a rather interesting night with each other's company, Damian and Elijah felt a twinge of boredom. It's fortunate for them that Lucifer was around the palace to liven the night up. With special help from @vagabondholdingameattube from Tumblr.





	A Devil's Threeway

It was a wonderful night and the two were both pleased with the movie they watched. Of course, Elijah was hesitant at first to watch a violent action movie over his usual romantic or drama flicks, but Damian was happy so he was happy. There was no harm in that. Actually, it was wonderful. Damian is naturally happy, but seeing him more pleased was still an impact. So when they went down to hell, they both discussed the film happily with one another while walking to the throne room.

“The part where the guy stood up after getting shot was the shit!!!” Damian proclaimed to Elijah. In response, Elijah nodded his head and chuckled.

“It was pretty cool Dame. I had fun tonight,” Elijah added. Before he could say anything else, Damian pressed himself against Elijah’s sde, surprising the snake a little. Elijah stalled a little with a blush on his face before he gently put his arm around Damian’s shoulder and gave a gentle hug. “Damian…..You sure your dad’s okay with meeting me?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Oh no reason. I’m just a little nervous and all hehe.”

The door then opened as the two came into the archaic chamber with an orange flame illuminating the blood red surface of the room. There, Lucifer sat on his throne, alone and in slumber with himself as he rested from his dutiful inspection of his kingdom’s work. He opened his eyes slowly and with a sense of weariness as he gave a small smile with Damian’s entrance.

“Hey dad!” Damian greeted as he went up to his father and gave the tired demon a leaping hug on his chest, making him stammer an exhale. Lucifer laughed a little at this and his tail wagged underneath his robe as he returned the hug to Damian.

“Hmmmmmm I see you’ve brought a friend along with you.”

“Dad, you already know he’s  my boyfriend. I did say I’d introduce him to you today.”

“Right right right. Of course. Of course.” Lucifer took a look at Elijah for two seconds before Elijah spoke up from his nervousness.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir.” Elijah said respectfully and with a friendly tone. This pleased Lucifer, who returned Elijah’s greeting with a small smile in response, easing Elijah out from his nervousness. After that however, Lucifer gave a large yawn as he blinked his eyes to stay awake.

“Forgive me, I’m just rather tired today from soul inspection. Apparently the same gang is terrorizing the west section once more. I had to ask your mother to take over.”

Lucifer then gave another yawn from the explanation as Damian gently moved up and hugged his father’s neck to make ease him up.

“Do you want to take a nap pops? You guys can be more acquainted later.” Damian said. Lucifer nodded slowly in response as Damian climbed off him. Lucifer then got up from his throne and began to make his ways to the bed chamber.

“See ya later dad.”

With that, Elijah finally felt at ease for the night. Lucifer didn’t hate his guts as he thought might happen. Now he was quite happy when they made their way to Damian’s room to hang out. They messed around with the banjo, they played card games, they read comics, and they talked. By that time however, they began to cuddle and give each other gentle kisses. After that however….

“So are we really going to do this?” Elijah asked a bit nervous, but also a bit excited. He sat in front of Damian with his clothes off as Damian poured lube onto his member and came over to Elijah, sitting against the head of the bed.

“Don’t worry a bit honey bun. You’ll love this. All you have to do it just take a seat.”

Elijah gave a small gulp as he came over to Damian and pressed his chest close to Damian’s face and inched his posterior over Damian’s slick penis. Elijah then began to slowly inch down, taking the meat into him.

“Oooooooooohh…….mmmmmmgghh.”

Damian then held on gently to Elijah’s leg as he began to thrust upward in a slow rhythm, forcing his meat in and out as Damian grunted slightly. Elijah felt his dick throb with each throb as they had a silent, but passionate sex with one another.

“Oh…..aaaahh….Damian……mmmmmrr.”

“Nnnnngghh fuck Eli.”

Damian then picked up his thrusting pace as he rammed more into Elijah’s ass. The snake moaned even more loudly and cooed at his boyfriend. His anus felt like it was on fire but it was too pleasant to just quell the flame.

Then, with one final thrust, Damian let out a long string of cum into Elijah as he gave a large gasp and moaned from the probing. Elijah in turn, gave a cummy torrent onto Damian as they both began to relax after the climax.

“Mmmmmmhh that was awesome Eli. You felt amazing.”

“The same could be said to you.”

“Say, you still feel like you can give a few more load or two?”

Eli chuckled at the question. “I still feel like a full tube of toothpaste Dame.”

“Well…..how’s about we go over and give the old man a warm visit?”

Elijah arched one eyebrow up in confusion as Damian gave a coi smile. Whatever the plan was, it wasn’t going to be boring that’s for sure. Although hesitant, Elijah was willing with the mischievous idea.

“You sure he’s alright with it?”

“I’m more than sure. There’s no way he’d say no to me.”

“I thought you were joking when you said you were the daddy.”

After they got dressed, they left the room and made their way to the master bedchamber of Damian’s father. When they entered, a large mass underneath a blanket was snoring softly in his sleep, his robe hanging in the corner of the room. Two hours earlier, he was wide awake. Now he looked like a sleeping beauty. Elijah looked over to Damian as he signaled for Elijah to move himself over silently onto the bed with Damian climbing on as well.

Damian then pushed the blanket off his father as he was still asleep. Elijah made his way to the top of the bed where Lucifer’s head rested and began to undo his pants as he looked over to Damian who lifted his robe over his genitals. Both of them were still hard and pulsating from the thought.

Damian woke his father up with a gentle shake as Lucifer awoken to his son.

“D-Damian? Wha-?” Before he could stir, Elijah stuffed his hard cock into Lucifer’s mouth as Lucifer gagged a little in surprise. The tip of the member was rubbing onto his tongue, leaving a salty taste in Lucifer’s mouth. Damian then went under his father’s legs and lifted it up gently and carefully as Lucifer began to stir a little more from the surprise in store. His legs were now bent over him as his hip was poised up for Damian to piledrive him.

Damian in his usual dominating way, gripped his father’s tail and penis as he rammed his cock into Lucifer’s asshole. Lucifer moaned from this as he immediately began to suckle Elijah’s dick.

“Wow. He didn’t even fight back. Is this rape Dame?”

“I don’t think it’s really rape. Especially since this guy’s such a cock guzzler.”

Lucifer moaned, still too tired to retaliate as he took both dicks with pleasure. His toes curled and his legs twitched from Damian’s length stuffed right into him. He cooed a little as Damian tightened and loosened his grip on Lucifer’s member here and there. Lucifer swirled his tongue slowly and gently around Elijah’s dick. He savored the reptile’s tasty precum that was seeping in his mouth.

In the midst of Damian’s thrust, he leaned over to Elijah who met him face to face as they both kissed over the tired old king. Damian stared deeply into Elijah’s eyes as they smiled seductively to one another and humped harder into Lucifer. Lucifer winced a little from the extra force as he guzzled down each cock like a bitch. He came over himself first before the two. His semen coated his chest and neck. After a few more hard thrusts from them, they too let loose a large load into Lucifer, making him drink up the salty milk. Lucifer whimper cutely from being used, making Elijah almost purr an “awwww” out  from it.

“Hey Eli…..wanna try out this end?”

Lucifer gave a small moan in slight objection from being tired. This fell short on deaf ears as Elijah looked at Damian with a slight mischievous smile as he nodded. And so, they switched place as they continued to breed Lucifer, making the bed shake and creak. They went with him facing up on his back to poising his plump red ass  up so they could just grip his hip and fuck his ass. They continued long into the evening, giving a messy cream pie filling that seaped out of Lucifer.

Before long, both Damian and Elijah took their dicks out of Lucifer, who was now huffing and puffing tiredly at them from the long hours of fun. Damian chuckled and went to his father’s head and gently hugged it in his arm, his dick draped on Lucifer’s cum smeared snout that glistened in the light and its fur was standing like it had thick gel on it.

“God, your dad is awesome.”

“Hehe that’s why I love him so much.”

“I mean look at this,” Elijah said, stuffing his finger into Lucifer’s anus and spreading it apart as a large flow of cum poured out onto the sheets. “How can he hold so much in?”

Lucifer blushed at this and he gave a soft moan from getting two fingers stuffed into his anus. He still felt sore from the numerous servings he gave them. He couldn’t help but just lay still on his bed as the two of them looked Lucifer over, inspecting the messy work they made on him.

Damian then laughed a little as he hugged his father’s head a little more and kissed his forehead and cheek. “You felt awesome dad. As always.” Damian smiled at his father reassuringly as Elijah smiled at how adorable the two were together. Especially with Lucifer curled up with his thick rump poised out. Elijah licked his lips and swallowed his saliva from the sight of such a warm ass right near him. He felt like he was closer to Damian. Especially since they both just did the guy who made him.

Lucifer smiled a little for Damian as he gave another yawn. The energy he would have had from his nap was now lost from the game. Now he was beginning to fall asleep in Damian’s lap as he gave another yawn. Damian looked at Elijah and silently mouthed for Elijah to grab the blanket.

Elijah did so as he draped the warm cloth over Lucifer, but keeping his hip exposed with the cummy hole still out for them. Damian saw this as a small smile formed on his face and he looked at Elijah. This was going to be one fun sleepover for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. I'll be posting more raunchy incest stories of Damian and Lucifer. ~w~


End file.
